Burning Out Under The Rainy Night
by Gabss
Summary: It's a change that reaches down and suddenly lifts you at the end of a rainy day when you sat alone and cried. It's a sign that lets you know there is a life awaiting the day you make your peace with the love in you that died. -When the Pain Dies Down Chris Stills . Post-Always, picking up where the caskett scene ended.
1. Fire

**Well, I wrote this a couple of weeks ago and published it, originally, in Portuguese.**

**Now I'll be translating it to English.**

**This version is Beta-d by kindtwin (thanks, Bia).**

**I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

.

* * *

The two of them there, in that moment, weren't Beckett and Castle neither the Detective and the Writer. They were just Rick and Kate, two imperfect, ordinary individuals, with more bandages in their hearts than they should have. They were two persons who finally were in the right place: in each other's arms.

He always thought that, when this moment came, his mind would be at full speed.

She always thought that, when this moment came, her mind would be full of doubts.

But now, as she led him by the hand through his apartment, his mind was a blank, as if his brain hadn't made the necessary connections yet to understand what was happening. And in her mind there was only one thing: him.

Kate didn't go through his office, choosing the shortest path, heading to his bedroom by the access at the right of the living room. During the walk, the only area of contact between them was their hands, fingertips tingling with the energy they were creating.

When she touched the doorknob of the door to the bedroom, she felt him pulling her hand, making her turn and face him. Rick didn't even gave her time to react before pressing her against the door and attacking her lips. He felt her smiling during the kiss and withdrew his face a few inches, intrigued. Kate was still smiling, her cheeks red, her eyes dark.

-_What?_, he asked, while taking a lock of hair that had stuck in her face, putting it behind her ear.

Kate's smile became one of teasing now. She bit her lower lip for a second before answering:

-_You do really like doors._

Rick smiled at this and put both hands on her hips, one leg between hers, and pressed their bodies together, seeing how her eyes closed for a brief moment before opening again, all humor gone.

-_It is not the door itself I like._

* * *

She opened the door and they entered, Rick holding her by the waist, his lips wandering through her neck, delivering wet kisses throughout the place.

They didn't bother turning on the light. The luminosity coming from the lamps in the room and in his office being enough.

Kate brought her hands to his chest, scratching, and then pushed him away. The surprise by the sudden movement was quickly erased when he saw her taking a step back, hands on her coat, removing it. She let it fall down her arms and then turned her attention to unbutton the rest of her shirt. Rick stared at the movements of her fingers, at the skin being exposed, and felt his heart tightening when he saw a dark mark on her belly. In an instant he was attached to her again, a hand over the injured area and a pained expression on his face.

_-Kate..._

She silenced his words with her lips kissing his with despair, firm hands on each side of his face. This was their moment. And after so much wait she wasn't willing to let anything interfere now, not the universe, not one of them. Not anymore.

When she felt him unresponsive, Kate stopped kissing him and led her mouth to his ear, her heavy breathing on his skin making him shiver from head to toe.

-_Later, Rick. Later. Please_. -and lightly bit the lobe of his ear. -_Right now, I just want you._

She felt, more than heard, he sighing, surrendering. And then his hands were on each side of her open shirt, taking it off, while his mouth got back to its previous activity on her neck. Kate, even with the little space left between them, started to unbutton his shirt, taking more time than necessary in a couple of buttons when he sucked in a sensitive spot and began to travel a hand up on her back.

When she finally finished the task, she put her fingers through his belt and began to step backwards,pulling him along with her and the man took care of taking off his shirt.

Arriving at the bed, Rick tried to push her slightly towards it, implying that she lied back. Kate just shook her head and put her hands on her pants, opening it.

Rick's mind suddenly seemed to realize what was going on, what was happening and about to. He stopped her movements by putting his hands over hers and then touched her forehead with his.

The two had their breathing accelerated, she had her eyes closed and he lost himself staring at her swollen lips. He felt her eyes opening and looked straight into them.

That was the last moment of hesitation of the night. The last pause to reconsider what was going on there. Her eyes screamed passion, desire, need... love? But not doubt. No regrets. No pain. Seeing this, the remainder of this bad feelings that his eyes still carried, faded out, and then they were equal to hers.

Rick cut the little space between them and kissed her per moments that seemed like hours. Slowly at first. Just lips. Just savoring. Just enjoying each other's taste. And then it wasn't enough.

Kate bit his bottom lip, making him groan and the last vestige of any control to disappear. Soon, the only thing that both could deal with was what they were feeling, what the other was provoking in their bodies. He put her even more firmly against him, a hand on her back, the other on her nape. She hugged him by the neck, keeping him in place, one leg wrapping high around his.

Tongues touching, looking, teasing. Hands exploring, caressing, putting the exposed skin on fire. Moans coming from both of them, comparing forces with the sound of the rain outside. The electricity in the air was one that no storm could generate.

Rick led his hands to her pants, one in each side of her waist, and lowered the damp cloth through her legs, having to separate their months to lower himself and withdraw the piece. Kate lifted one leg, then the other, keeping one hand on his shoulder to keep her balance as he removed her shoes and socks too. He finished and stood, his hands making a path from her ankles to her waist, staying there.

Kate gave a quick peck on his lips and then climbed into bed, lying sideways, leaning on her left elbow, her lip between her teeth. Rick felt his throat getting dry and his heart pounding loud in his ears. He couldn't believe his eyes... Kate was... in his bed... only wearing her lingerie... and with an expression that could only be characterized as one of delight.

* * *

As he tried to get rid of his belt and shoes, Kate kept watching him. His arms and his chest were muscular. There were a few extra pounds around his waist, but nothing that would make him less hot in that moment. He fumbled with the last sock and, while trying to pulls it out, ended up turning around. Kate licked her lips and her eyes went down through his body. She smiled wicked to herself when over passed the end of his back.

In that moment, Rick managed to pull himself together and turned back. Kate quickly got her eyes back to his face. He just gave her a knowing smile and climbed into bed, positioning himself above her, making her lie on her back, and leaned on his arms as not to put his weight on her.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his face, kissing his cheek, then behind his ear, on his neck, everywhere she could.

He applied pressure against her with his hip and felt her teeth digging into the crook of his neck. He took a deep breath and, even though it could have been just a trick of his mind, he smelled cherries in the air.

She sought his mouth, forcing him to turn his face, and kissed him with everything she had. Every second of denying wanting each other, was looking for compensation. Soon, they needed to separate to catch their breaths.

Rick took the opportunity to sneak one hand under her back and unclasp her bra. When he did it, he put his hand back at her waist and then started to move his body down hers, kissing the path made from her face to her chest, until he bumped into her bra. He gently kissed the circular scar on her chest again and then, with his teeth, pulled each bra strap from her shoulders, Kate helping him taking it off her arms. He took the piece and threw it somewhere in the bedroom.

He returned to same level as her face, eyes fixed on hers, and lay on his side next to her. He began to move his hand down her chest, passing through the valley between her breasts, erupting goosebumps on her skin. When he reached the bar of her panties, his hand made its way back, now by the side of her body that wasn't in contact with his, until he brushed her breast and took it in his hand. One of them gasped. Probably him.

Rick turned his attention to what his hand was doing and then brought his mouth to the other breast, sucking it. This time the sound came from her for sure. He focused on the area for a few moments and then lowered himself again, roaming his mouth by her belly until getting to the last piece of clothing on her body, feeling his pants getting tighter.

He kissed her through the piece and she suck on a breath. Then he knelt at the end of the bed, pulling her panties out of her legs, putting it aside and going back to the naked woman in his bed. If he was sure before, now it only got stronger: he would never again want to see any other woman there.

He leaned over her, his face staying just above her center. Rick looked up and saw her watching him, hands gripping the sheets, eyes darker than ever. More encouragement was no needed. He lowered his face and kissed her, getting totally intoxicated by her. He ran his tongue across the area, focusing then on her clit, eliciting a husky groan from her, making her eyes shut tightly and her head press heavy on the pillow. He moved his hand up on her leg, from heel to her groin and then began to use his fingers _on her, _working his mouth harder when he felt the proof of how aroused she was.

Kate raised her hips involuntarily when felt him placing two fingers inside her. Rick looked up and the image he was greeted with caused the acceleration of the movement of his fingers: her head thrown back, mouth agape, breathing fast, completely surrendered... to him.

She felt him watching her and opened her eyes. The air vibrated around them when she saw the expression of pure desire in his features and she knew that she needed him, in her, stat.

She touched his hand, making him stop his movements. He frowned, puzzled. She took his hand e pulled his arm, indicating for him to climb up. He did it, staying with his body above hers again. Kate brought her face up to his ear and whispered:

_-I want you now._

Rick grunted and felt her turning them in bed, getting on top. She sat, hip against hip, rubbing against the obvious evidence of his want.

-_You're wearing too many clothes._ -she said seductively, while running her hands down his shoulders and then through his chest.

_-Can you help me with that, detective?_

Rick noticed how her hands stopped for an instant and her face acquired a dark expression, but he didn't have the time to analyze it furthermore because then she was opening the zipper of his pants with one hand and passing the other beneath the waistband. He lifted his hips, helping her finish undressing him as she took off his pants and boxers at once.

He stretched his arm to reach a box on his nightstand and pulled out a condom from there. He led it towards his mouth to rip the packaging but felt her fingers gripping his wrist and she removed the pat from his hand. Rick gulped as she opened it and had to take a deep breath to control himself when he felt her hand squeezing him and then sliding the condom down his length.

Kate rose slightly in bed, sitting over him again, chest touching chest, and dropped her head until her lips could touch his. They kissed for a few seconds until he stopped moving his lips when felt she grabbing his cock and positioning it against her entrance. She slowly descended upon him, breaths being held, until they fit perfectly.

They resumed their kiss, without moving their bodies yet, just appreciating the magnitude of that moment.

She was the one that started moving. Slow, deep movements, up and down. Soon, Rick joined her and put his hands on either side of her waist giving a boost to her moves.

Kate changed her position, trying to get more comfortable, and leaned on her knees, her legs holding his. Rick gasped as she pressed her internal walls around him while doing so. She kept the movements controlled but rhythmic, on and on and on. Rick raised one hand and began to massage her breasts. He stopped when she let escape a particularly loud moan and began to observe the scene, the woman in front of him.

It was a scene that he knew it would never be erased from his memory. Her hair was still damp, part of it on her face, another part falling by her shoulders or clinging to her neck. Her eyes, darker than he ever saw, fixed on his. Her red lips... Her mouth ajar... Her naked torso... And the two of them connected, moving as one.

Catching her completely by surprise and eliciting a squeal from her, he turned them on bed, being on top again.

-_I just made Katherine Beckett scream in bed?_

Kate laced his fingers through his hair and brought her face millimeters to his.

_-If this is the only way you will get me to scre..._

The rest of the sentence was choked in her throat when, in response, he gave a strong thrust into her. Rick lifted his torso, looked down at her and smiled cocky.

She placed one of her legs around his, propping the other foot on the bed, opening up more to him. They got back to move against each other, now with more vigor. She pulled him by the neck to kiss him, the movements of their bodies causing a mess of lips, tongues and saliva. She gave up and directed her mouth to his neck, running her tongue along the way to his shoulder and then biting the place, making him grunt and give a strong and deep push. Her eyes closed shut and a moan left her chest with the thrill.

Their movements increased in velocity and shortly after Rick felt her approaching climax and slowed down, almost leaving completely her heat with each move. She lifted her hips from the bed, anxious, trying to regain the pace and the closeness and arched her back as she felt his lips going to her breasts.

He noticed her hand moving down to where they were united and the vision of her touching herself clouded any intent of making them last a little longer. He sped up his poundings, lifted his thorax and leaned on his knees trying to get a better angle and, at the same time, a good view of her.

It did not take long for her breathing to accelerate even more and the pressure in her abdomen to become unbearable. The first waves reached the area where they were connected and she released a muffled cry. Rick felt her orgasm hitting her hard and it ignited his own.

He gave one last long push into her and then let his head fall on her chest, both undoing in pleasure. When her breathing calmed down and the relaxation came, he raised his head and looked at her.

Kate was smiling at him. A smile that he didn't know yet and that he didn't want anyone else to know, no other man. A smile of pure... satisfaction.

Rick leaned in and they kissed affectionately for a while, until he ended it with one last peck, got up and went to the bathroom.

When he returned, Kate was lying already underneath the blanket on his bed. She had her eyes closed and an expression of serenity in her face that he had not seen for a long time. He climbed in bed by her side, got himself comfortable and then, unable to control himself, caressed her face. He was surprised when felt her getting closer, one arm hugging him by the waist and her face arranging a place in the gap of his neck.

They sighed, happy, in sync. He closed his eyes and soon they were both fast asleep, together, as should always have been.

* * *

**Next chapter: Morning after**

**I would love to have some reviews ;)**

**Gabs.**


	2. Morning After

**Like I said before**, **I wrote this fic a couple of weeks ago i.e., before the promo.**

**So, obviously, some things that we know about their morning in the premiere will not be here.**

**Still, I hope you like it.**

**.**

* * *

Kate woke up with a faint light coming from the window hitting her face. She squinted once, one last protest against having to wake up, and opened her eyes, blinking a few times until acclimatising herself.

She saw a door right in front of her and frowned. That was not the door of her bedroom. Neither were the walls. Nor the nightstand. She looked around, confused, and when turned her face on the pillow she felt it. She took a deep breath and a smile overcame her face. That spicy smell... Oh, she certainly knew that smell.

She turned on the bed and faced Rick, who was lying on his side, his head resting on his left hand, fully awake.

He wasn't smiling, but the expression on his face was one of tranquility. His blue eyes, now so clear without the shadow that seemed to hide in them on the previous weeks, especially on the day before, locked with hers and everything that happened the night before since the moment he opened his door returned to her mind.

Kate's eyes wandered through his face, stopping at his lips, but then going down on his body when her peripheral vision noticed that he was wearing a black T-shirt. If she remembered well, they were both very naked when went to sleep. How long was he awake?

-_What time is it?_ - she asked, her voice still a little hoarse with sleep.

Rick turned to the opposite side to look at the time on his cell phone. When he put it back on the nightstand he heard her laughing. He turned to her and saw her with a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back the laugh.

-_What?_

-_Seriously, Castle. Only you to have, on the bedroom, a picture this big of an elephant_. -she clarified, eyes fixed on the frame on the wall behind him.

-_Hey! _-he objected, feigning indignation, and pointed a finger to the right corner of the room, on the opposed wall -_There is a lion too._

She laughed again, openly, and Rick couldn't t help the smile that opened on his face even if he wanted to, because, at that moment, happiness was flowing through his veins.

* * *

No longer smiling, but with his eyes still shining, he turned his full attention to the beautiful woman on his bed. God, she was truly beautiful. Her hair was wild, like a goddess and the sunshine coming from the windows was just adding to her post-sex halo. He ran his fingers lightly on her cheek with such an expression of worship on his face that her heart melt and her cheeks burned.

Kate kept the eye contact, diving in his eyes, and bit her lip. If it was a gesture of shyness or just to drive him crazy, he was not sure.

The connection between them reappeared with force and both felt it in their bones.

She put her left hand on his cheek too and lifted her upper body to get closer and be able to touch his lips with hers.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, just enjoying the contact, until he forced himself against her, making her lay back on the bed, staying with his body partly on top of her, one leg between hers.

-_Good morning_ -she said, timidly, with her hand still on his cheek, caressing him.

Rick sighed and kissed her again, breaking up when she tried to deepen the kiss.

-_Good morning._

She smiled and they stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other, seizing the moment. At some point, she moved her hand to his chest and began to making small circles with her fingers over the T-shirt and he started playing with a few strands of her hair

Kate remembered then what she had asked.

-_What time is it?_ - her voice still low, an unconscious decision as to no break the... magic... that was in the air between them at the moment.

-_Almost 10h AM._

She mumbled a confirmation, not really caring about the hour. But then a small rational thought came back to her mind and her body tensed.

Rick felt the change on her and got worried. Everything was going so well. Would that be the moment when she would run as usual?

-_What?_ -he asked, putting his arm around her waist, holding her there.

Kate took a deep breath before answering, not knowing exactly how this would affect them:

-_Alexis..._

He exhaled in relief and rested his forehead on her shoulder for a second, waiting for the panic that was rising to vanish before lifting his head again, noting the confusion all over her face, who had not understood his reaction.

-_Alexis called me an hour ago. She said that her friends and her were going to prolong the celebrations. They would rest a little bit and then have lunch together. She won't be back home before 3h PM. _

-_Oh..._ -was the only thing that she managed to express in response, so he continued:

-_I thought it would do not harm to let you sleep a little more. After all the... exercise... that we did last night..._

He paused to smile seductively at her, making her blush and bit her lip once again as the images of said activity flooded her mind:

-_Although, unless it was a dream... an incredibly, exciting and heart racing dream... you were so... roused... when woke me up in the middle of the night for the second round_... -he said in a tone of teasing, but fully aware that she must be really tired after the day before, because, even he didn't knowing the details, he knew that something bad had happened.

"_I almost died..."_

Distracted for a moment, he didn't have the time to react as Kate got up, pulling the sheet off the bed and using it to cover herself:

_-I do not remember you complaining, quite the opposite, but if I read you wrong... _-and merely headed towards the bathroom, her poker face hiding a smile.

She had already crossed the bed and was a few steps from the bathroom when felt Rick hugging her from behind, one hand finding a crack in the blanket and positioning itself on her belly.

Rick placed her against him, her back against his chest. He bit her earlobe and felt her pressing her body closer to his while trying to avoid the tremor that wanted to run through it.

_-Feel free to wake me up anytime you want, day or night, and ask me to do whatever you want, whenever you want, however you want, Kate..._

He sniffed at her hair, then lowered his lips to her neck. She bowed her head back, leaning on his shoulder, enjoying the fell of his mouth for a while before answering him:

_-Right now, do you know what I need from you? What I really..._ -she turned her head and kissed his chin- _want... _-then ran her hands through his arms until getting to his hands and holding them-_ you to do?_

_-Hmm..._ – he was not really processing what she was saying, the morning, but mainly the tone and the innuendo in her voice, making him ready to the next round.

Kate pulled his arms from her and turned. She stood on her tiptoe, so that their faces were on the same level, and moistened her lips, his eyes following her tongue doing so. She approached the remaining few inches, noses touching, and whispered:

_-Coffee._

She then simply brushed her lips against his and walked away, looking over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom, leaving what was covering her body fell to the ground and closing the door soon after.

Rick stood in the spot, facing the bathroom's door, his mouth slightly ajar, still waiting for the kiss that had not come.

When what came was his senses, he threw his head back, put a hand on his chest and took a deep breath. That woman would still make his heart explode, for one reason or another. Not that he was complaining.

He pulled himself together, looking around even knowing that no one was there, and shook his head to clear his mind, before shouting:

_-Cruel, Becks, so, so cruel._

* * *

What turnaround had taken his life in just 24 hours. He had ended his partnership with Beckett, his daughter had graduated from high school, and one the more than unexpected surprise that had come to his door in the middle of the night and everything that had happened so far... Whoa! He considered for a moment to pinch himself to make sure that everything was not just a dream.

Rick got to his wardrobe, selected a shirt and some other pieces, put them on the bed and went to the bathroom door:

-_There is a new toothbrush on the shelf and, if you want to take a shower, the blue towel is clean. I left some clothes on the bed for you... -and in a tone only to himself to hear – little tease._

He headed to the door to his office and then to the kitchen to make coffee, because, let's face it, when would he resist a request from her? And, as long it was something like coffee... or his love... why would he want to?

* * *

**Next chapter: Breakfast and a talk**

**Gabs.**


	3. A talk

Half an hour later, Rick had breakfast all done. Fresh coffee, warm pancakes (_"Thank you so much for last night_"), toast, jelly, a cheese and herbs omelet...

And no sign of Kate.

He knew that she had took on his offer of a bath because, when he went to his bedroom to get her still wet clothes to put it to dry, he heard the shower running. The temptation to join her was really strong, but he didn't want her to think he was pushing. They would have other opportunities to 'shower' together. Many others.

Rick engaged himself on finishing to organize their food, made a plate for each and when he was washing some utensils, he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned and saw her propped up on the wall, wearing a shirt too big for her, one of his boxers and with her hair sill wet falling through her shoulders.

Kate was analyzing him too. The loose cotton pants, the T-shirt leaving nothing of his pectoral to imagination. She had seen him with messy hair very little times, and this bed hair, _oh God_, was her favorite visual of him already, it made him look younger, relaxed. She hoped that soon she could see that thin layer of stubble oh his face... _Sexy._

He shook his head, needing to take off of his mind the image of her legs if he wanted them to eat, wiped his hands on a dish towel and walked to where she was, holding out a hand to her. Kate bit her lip, this time just to tease him, he was sure, and accepted his hand.

In a way, this act represented well how the beginning of their relationship would be: careful steps, one of them guiding and showing the way to the other, until they could finally walk side by side.

* * *

She sat by the countertop as he skirted it to go get their coffees. He prepared hers without thinking, her preferences carved in his memory, and handed her the cup before putting his and going to her side, stopping himself just when he was about to touch the seat.

_-Oh! I'll be right back._

He disappeared in his office and returned a couple of minutes later holding something. He took a glass off the cupboard, put water on it and then placed it on the counter along with the content of his hand and took the seat beside her.

She looked down and saw two pills beside the cup.

-_I saw the bruises earlier today, Kate. I guess that they are not... pleasant._ -she looked at him and he tried to explain before she understood something wrong- _It's just an anti-inflammatory and an analgesic. You don't have to take them. I just thought maybe it could help... _-and began to babbling- _And it's good to take it with a full stomach, so since we will eat now...I don't even know if you're hungry... I just thought..._

He shut up when she put a hand on his leg and gave him a small smile.

_-Thank you._

Rick just squeezed her hand, saying _"thank you"_ and _"you are welcome"_ without using the words and then the two of them focused on the food he made. Well, not 100%. They attention was divided between eating and observing the other from time to time. She, being discrete. He, doesn't even trying to.

* * *

They finished eating and, when Rick put the last dish in the sink, he felt Kate getting closer and running her fingers through his, holding his hand.

He was going to question it, still not used to this touchy Kate, when she gesticulate with her head, pointing to the leaving room and then headed to there.

She sat and he did the same, staying at arm's reach but not glued to her side, sensing the seriousness of the moment and knowing that she would appreciate her personal space unobstructed.

The seconds passed and neither of them had said anything yet. Suddenly, she laughed:

-_I'm sorry... It's just.. I need to tell you some things..._ -she ran her hand over her face to gain some time- _But, just.._. -took a deep breath- _For me, to open my heart is so damn hard... You, better than most, know how I suck at that and..._ -he cut her tell.

-_Kate, you don't have to say anything. We don't have to do this now. We can just..._ -now was her time to interrupt him.

-_No. After everything that happened..._ -she laughed without humor- _See where letting to talk about things later, or just never mentioning it again, led us._ -she laid her head back on the couch, closed her eyes and took another deep breath- _It's just... I don't know where or how to start._

He looked at the woman in front of him, totally the opposite of the controlled and independent detective that he met, and saw a dark spot on her neck.

-_You can start telling me what happened yesterday..._

Kate turned her head and looked at him. He was, certainly, wanting to understand a lot of things right now. Well, let's begin with that one then.

She told everything that happened since she returned to the precinct the previous afternoon. She spoke about the track on Maddox's apartment, Esposito and her going there, and the surprise they had when he showed up. She told how Esposito was easily dominated and that she followed her shooter to the roof of the building.

When she began to narrate the fight, Rick changed his position on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his hands, as if trying to prevent the images to enter his mind. He heard her saying how Maddox was much more skilled, faster and stronger than her, how he made of her his punching bag.

She saw his hands closing tightly when she told him that Maddox tried to choke her, when he heard the anguish on her voice as she said that, even then, she had tried, in vain, to pull out some information from him. Rick heard, with horror, her telling that the man threw her out of the building.

-_He looked at me, hanging there, and turned away, sure that I would fall. -_she paused, letting it sink in- _I couldn't stake my feet at that damn wall. I didn't have enough force left in my arms to prop me up again..._

He shut his eyes, preparing himself for what still had to come.

-_I looked down and saw the height... The only thing on my mind was that I was going to die without talking to you again. Without making things right between us. And then... my hand slipped..._

He interrupted her, not bearing to imagine the scene any longer:

-_How did you climb up?_

_-I didn't._

He looked at her, puzzled.

-_I mean, I didn't do it by myself. Ryan and a couple of officers showed up and they pulled me up._ -she put her hand on his arm.- _I though he was you. When he screamed my name, looking for me, I heard your voice, again and again. I looked at Kevin still seeing you, but then I realized..._

Rick stood all of a sudden, making her stop talking, and walked around the room, running angrily a hand through his hair:

-_Someone called me. From the station. Probably, Ryan. God! Stupid! Stupid! I didn't answer, Kate! I simply didn't take the damn call._ -he stopped on the opposite side of the coffee table in front of her- _You needed me and I just... God..._

She stood too and went to him, grabbing him by the arms, forcing him to stay put in front of her.

-_It was better that way, Castle. If you were there, he would... He could have..._

-_No! I'm your partn..._ -Rick realized that, in fact, he had ended his partnership with her the day before.

Kate perceived where his mind had gone and stepped in:

-_You __are__ my partner. Look..._ -she let go of him, but stood in place- _We both made and said things that we shouldn't have. Okay?_ -she looked down- _So... I'm sorry._

-_Excuse me?_

-_I'm sorry I lied._

He took two blinks to understand what she was talking about.

-_Oh, about hearing me saying that I love you?_

Listening him saying that again made her look up and stare at him. How could be so easy to him simply say those words? Moreover, after all that happened, he was still using the present tense. Kate sat back down on the couch, unconsciously needing support.

Explanations part II was in order.

-_When you showed up at the hospital, I got so happy, Castle. Until then, I was not sure if I had __dreamed about it or what. I just had to lock my eyes with yours to know for sure. But... I was with someone. And with everything that was happening... I didn't know what to do. So I resorted to the only protection method I know, running away._

He was still in the same place, listening intently.

-_Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to call you? How many times I actually typed your number? Until I couldn't stand anymore and threw the phone on the wall?_

-_Why didn't you? Called me, I mean._

She gulped.

_-I couldn't. I didn't have the right._

She noticed that he was going to say something and raised a hand for him not to, to let her finish. He accepted the silent request.

_-Every time I looked at my image on the mirror or I began to cry in pain, I couldn't believe that what you said to me at the cemetery was true. Every time I had an panic attack or thought about the danger and the trouble that I brought to your life, I was more sure about it. You could, I don't know, have said that in a moment of fear, thinking that you would never see me again. But... You? Love me? No way... _

She squeezed the base of her nose, trying to control herself a bit and focus. He approached her, but did not touch her or say anything, sensing that she had more to say.

-_The first weeks were horrible... Thinking that no one needed to see or deal with all that shit, well, except my dad, was the reason I isolated myself. Slowly, the things were getting better, and I began to feel like myself again._ -she looked at him- _And then, when we got back to work, I didn't know how to bring up the subject. I still had doubts. So I just... I tried to get closer of you, in my own way..._

_-But I never got to say the words again... -_he said, following her reasoning- _And when I started to act like a douche..._

She gave a little sad smile before completing his sentence:

-_You made me doubt again. After all, fun and, above everything, uncomplicated, are things that I'm far from being._

Rick wanted, more than anything, to hold her, to have her against his chest, but at that moment, he felt as if he had no right to do so.

_-Kate..._

She surprised him by grabbing his right hand with her left one:

_-It's okay. You were just..._

_-No! So not okay! I was an idiot, I took hasty decisions... Being hurt is no excuse for leaving you alone like that..._

_-You tried to make me think clearly, Castle. I was the one who not listened._

Rick held out his free hand and placed it on her face:

-_But I was not there when you needed me..._ -his voice choking with mixed emotions, regret in the command post.

Kate took her hand to his face too, still holding the other:

-_You saved me. Again. I held there, taking forces from you, from the thought of seeing you one more time. I didn't accept that things would end that way. Not after all that I survived. That we survived._ -he squeezed her hand, being sympathetic- _And then, after..._ -she considered that was the best to tell about her resignation another time- _I got out of the precinct, I stayed hours on our swings..._

She managed to pull out a smirk from him with the _"our",_ until Rick remembered how was the weather yesterday:

-_But... In the rain?_

She bit her lip, shy.

_-To be honest, I didn't notice the rain. I had too many things in my head. I just needed... to clean my soul? And see you. You know, I didn't make any plan of action, I didn't know what to expect, I didn't even think that you could not be home, or be busy... I just... I needed you. So I came here._

Rick nodded,indicating that he understood, before answering:

-_Admittedly, it was the best decision you have ever made._

Kate laughed and smacked him on the shoulder with the back of her hand. Rick moved his arm to between her and the couch, pulling her closer, hugging her. She stood up and, before he could consider what was happening, she sat down again, this time on his lap, putting one leg on each side of him on the couch. She smiled when she saw the astonishment on his face because of the boldness of her gesture, and dropped her face until their lips touched.

He took a moment to respond, but then his eyes were closed, his hands were on her face, he was parting her lips with his tongue and a moan was escaping her.

.

* * *

**Next (and last) chapter: Bubble burst**

**Reviews are always welcomed ;)**

**Gabs.**


	4. Going Back to Reality

**Remember: I wrote this before the pictures of episode 5x01, ****the promo,** the sneaks and the spoilers came out.

.

* * *

They needed that moment, that coupling, to dissipate the tension in the air, to ensure each other of the physical presence of the other and that, finally, everything was going to be okay.

Kate dropped her weight on his lap, making him grunt and lead one hand to her back, pushing her against him even more. They kept on kissing vigorously, their hearts beating harder and harder, and among them emerging another kind of tension.

She broke the kiss and her mouth found his neck. While one of her hands tangled in his hair, pulling his head to the side to make room for her to work freely, the other was seeking space to enter under his shirt to feel his skin.

Rick put his hands on her legs, ascending and descending by their length, catching her by surprise when he ascended to the end and clasped her ass. She raised her head and looked at him, who gave her a pleased smile, defying her. Kate rolled her hips, rubbing against him in retaliation, making him pant and his eyes darken.

She repeated the action and his reaction was fierce. In instants, his hands were on each side of her face and his lips were devouring hers. Kate let him have the control of the kiss, her mind spinning and her body arching with its intensity.

When he moved his hands to under her shit and squeezed her waist, she whined in his mouth and he remembered her bruises, realizing that her position was soon going to be uncomfortable for her legs and back. He was going to suggest that they moved to a place more... adequate, when he felt a vibration, and not one of the kind that their activities would cause. She bit his lip and his mind went blank for a second, but then he felt the vibration again and understood what it was.

Still kissing her, he tried to reach his back pocket. Kate felt his body leaning to the side and backed away.

-_What is it? -_she asked, puffed.

He had taken her cell phone from her pants when he put her clothes to dry, to give it back to her later. Rick finally managed to grip it and looked at the phone display.

-_It's from the precinct._

Kate just took the phone from his hand, pressed the button to ignore the call, and put the thing on the seat beside them.

_-Are you not going to answer?_

_-I'm busy here. _-was just what she said before trying to kiss him.

He sensed by her tone that something was going on, and turned his face. She pretended not to care and headed to his neck again.

_-Beckett..._

She sighed, giving up, and turned to face him. She paused a moment to think about how to tell, opting for the simpler option: being direct.

_-I resigned._

The expression of disbelief on his face was great, if the subject wasn't so serious, she would have laughed.

-_Gates was there with Ryan on the roof. She sent Javier and me to be checked by the paramedics and we met her at her office later. We were suspended. She said that we dishonored the force. Well... I gave her my gun and my badge and told her to keep it._

_-Kate..._

-_No, Castle. It's done. _-she started playing with the collar of his T-shirt- _I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I was already so tired and she made me angry with her, with me, with everything that happened. I just wanted to get out and take off the pressure that seemed to be on my chest._ _-_she took a deep breath_- So I... I quit._

She didn't seem remorseful about the decision, but didn't seem too happy with it either, Rick thought. It's something that she would need to analyze further. A change like that is not easy for anyone, especially for someone whose job is so important, and he knew how much she liked hers. He also knew that the act was to show that she didn't want to make the same mistakes again, that she wanted to move on. Maybe he would talk to her later and show her that she could do it and still be a detective. Whatever her final decision would be, he'd support her.

The phone vibrated again and both looked at the object.

_-It can be something important, Kate._

She huffed and came out of his lap. The writer took the phone and handed it over. She rolled her eyes but answered the call:

_-Beckett. _-pause- _But... No... Yes, sir._

Kate hung up and looked at the mobile screen. 25 seconds. Wow. Castle was staring at her, waiting for her to say what it was that about.

_-Gates. She wants me to go to the station._

_-Why?_

Kate shook her head and headed to his bedroom, her phone being crushed in her hand, serving as an escape for the bitter feeling in her throat. Of course that reality had to interfere and blast their bubble.

-_She didn't say any detail really, just "ordered"_ -making the quotation marks with her fingers in contempt- _that I met her there as soon as possible. She must want me to sign my resignation paperwork or whatever..._

Rick reached out and grabbed her arm, making her stop.

-_Do you want me to come with you?_

The last thing she wanted was to separate from him right now, fearing that she would realize that everything was just a fantasy and that, in fact, she would be in the limbo where she had sunk. Kate knew that she would have to go soon anyway because Alexis would come home and things could get uncomfortable for everyone, but she didn't expect to have to go just to face her most recent errors. She turned to him.

-_It's not a good idea._

He just nodded and let go of her arm, putting back his impassive mask as to not show her the effect she had on him by, again, wanting distance.

Seeing his reaction nevertheless, Kate put her hands on his shoulders and tried to mend what she had said:

-_You are not the person that Gates will want to see around her precinct right now. And... -_she squeezed his shoulders_- Alexis will be home soon, and she might be a little emotional with everything. She will want to spend a quality time with her awesome dad._

He grinned to the last argument, accepting it.

_-Could you then... give me a call when you leave? Just to... keep me informed?_

In times like these, seeing him choosing his words so carefully, that she really noticed how fragile it all was, which still scared her, but now also gave her purpose. Make her stand, show that, from her wall, there was only fallen bricks and that she would need his help to clear the ground and have a really open passage for him. For them.

_-Wanna have dinner with me?_

Her proposition caught him off guard and his eyes widened.

-_I mean, you could go to my place tonight, bring a bottle of wine, I would make something for us to eat... It doesn't need to be so early. You can enjoy your day with Alexis and came by... 9... 10 PM? If you want..._

The smile that opened on his face was infectious.

-_Sure, sure. I mean, I do. Yes, please._

Kate laughed at his excitement, always the 9 years old on a sugar, and hugged him. The contact between them was new, but God, so damn good, so strong... Why had she denied this for so long again?

-_Do I need to take something else?_ -he asked, not noticing her daydream.

_-Hm?_

-_Tonight. Do you want me to take something else? Dessert maybe?_

She smiled against his neck, led her mouth to his ear and whispered:

_-We will have... another... kind of dessert, Rick..._

She stepped back just enough to look at him and saw his eyes closed. She smiled, gave a quick peck on his lips and then moved away.

_-Now, be a good boy and go grab my clothes. -_he opened his eyes and cleared his throat.

_-Eh... They will not have dried completely, especially your coat..._

She waved her hand in a sign of "whatever" and went to the foot of the bed to get her shoes.

_-I will go home really quickly to change, but I need it to leave your place. Or... -s_he straightened up, fixing her posture and signaling with her hands to herself_- do you want me to grab a taxi dressed like this? -_she bit her lip- _Do you think the taxi driver would mind?_

Rick looked at her from head to toe. Her long legs, his white shirt going until the middle of her thighs, a few of its buttons undone. No, the taxi driver would not mind at all, she would probably get a free ride.

-_I will go grab your clothes_.

Seeing him left the room in a hurry, Kate shook her head, smiled again, and noticed that she had done it more times in the last few hours than in the last weeks. Yeah, maybe they really had a chance.

* * *

Rick reappeared in the room minutes later, holding her clothes in one arm. When he was about to say something, they heard the doorbell. They looked at each other and he he put the pieces on the bed.

-_I will be back soon._

She nodded and went to get dressed. She put the pants over his boxer and when she reached for her bra, she didn't see it among the clothes he brought and began looking for it around the room, not having the slightest idea where Rick had threw it the night before.

Kate heard footsteps approaching and turned toward the door, ready to ask if he had seen the lingerie piece, when Rick came into her line of vision, his whole posture different and a dark expression on his face.

_-Castle..._

He approached and gave her a paper:

_-I think I know why Gates called you in._

Kate frowned, puzzled by his words and his attitude, and looked at the object on her hand:

It was a picture. She recognized it as taken in Montgomery's wedding. There was an unknown face on it marked with a red "X".

-_Castle, I don't..._

-_Smith._

She looked back at the picture, the gear in her head running.

_-Turn it around. -_he said, with the voice low and grave.

She did it and he saw the exact moment when she understood. In the back of the photo she read:

"_Only one piece left now."_

_._

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Well, guys, I guess this is it.**

******I thought this was a good point to end the story.**

**My goal, really, was to write about their night and the morning after to help us get through this (so damn long) hiatus. (just one more week now *-*)**

**Thanks for the followers, the reviews, favorites... You made this worth it.**

**Thanks (and you are welcomed) kindtwin, for being the Beta reader. lol**

**.**

**So, final thoughts? =]**

**.**

**Gabs.**


End file.
